Roma Hogwartus
by Lady Krystalyn
Summary: Sixth year begins with a new arrival at Hogwarts, Alora Marcellus. She is a relative of Draco Malfoy's but that doesn't stop Ron and Harry from taking an interest, to Draco and Hermione’s annoyance. A new prophecy brings... D/OC, H/Hr, slight SS/MM
1. A New Arrival

****

Summary: Sixth year begins with a new arrival at Hogwarts, Alora Marcellus. She is a relative of Draco Malfoy's but that doesn't stop Ron and Harry from taking an interest, much to Draco and Hermione's annoyance. A new prophecy brings Death Eater attacks and changes at Hogwarts. Can they survive much less fall in love? D/OC, H/Hr, slight SS/MM

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Alora Marcellus and her family. She is my character and you can't have her!! *Huggles Alora*

****

Author's Note: Please be nice to me, this is my first fic. I am actually a Draco/Ginny fan but this story has been in my head and I can't get rid of it. Alora Marcellus started out as my character in a Harry Potter RPG, and managed to wriggle herself into a story. She is Draco's second cousin, and in the same year. In book five, it is mentioned that all the pureblood families intermarry. Therefore I don't have problem with there being romance between them. Second cousin's in distant enough. If you have a problem with that, don't read it! Alora didn't attend Hogwarts for years 1-5. She attended a different wizarding school each year, some of which I have made up, Magia Encanto & Roma Magico. First: Beauxbatons – France, Second: Durmstrang – Northern Europe, Third: Magia Encanto – Spain, Fourth: The Salem Witches' Institute - U.S.A, Fifth: Roma Magico- Italy. I also took the liberty to make up Draco's ancestry. Lucius is a Roman name and I have let myself run wild with it. If anyone wants a family tree for Draco and Alora, e-mail me and I will send it to you. Now, on to the story! Enjoy!

****

Chapter One

It was another year at Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione and Ron were standing on Platform 9 ¾ waiting to board the train. Molly had kissed them all goodbye, and darted off to run some errands, while Ginny had gone to join her friends. Fred and George had decided not to return to Hogwarts, as their joke shop was taking off with a bang, literally. They had blown it up the second day it was open. Fortunately, one of the bystanders had been so impressed that he ordered 200 of their fireworks. Now, it was just the three of them again. "Well, nothing horrible happened this summer, unless you count mum finding out it was you, Harry, that gave Fred and George the money for the shop," Ron stated as he struggled to get Pig back into her cage. "Bloody bird," he muttered. Hermione glanced at Harry, "That's what worries me. Nothing happened, and it makes me wonder…" Harry's eyes locked on hers and spoke as if reading her mind, "The calm before the storm." Hermione nodded, looking uneasy. 

Ron finally managed to stuff the tiny owl inside and slammed the door shut. He glanced up and promptly scowled, "You were right about the storm, look who's heading this way." Draco Malfoy had just arrived with his parents and unfortunately for them, had spotted them right away. His trademark smirk flashed across his face. Just as he began to walk over, another family arrived through the barrier. Ron stared open mouthed at the girl and her family. She was short and had honey brown hair. She looked to be about in their year, maybe Ginny's, but he didn't recognize her. Ron would definitely have remembered a face like that. One thing was for sure though, she was bloody rich. Malfoy reached them and followed Ron's stare. His eyes narrowed. "A little out of your league don't you think Weasel. I suppose you could always ask her if she does charity cases." Harry scowled at him, "Sod off Malfoy." Draco's smirk widened, "What's the matter Potter. Do you prefer to think of Weasley as your charity case? Not in the same sense I hope." Draco sauntered away, Ron glaring at his back. "Bloody prat, that one." He seemed to forget it though when he noticed the girl looking their way. She smiled at them and her eyes seemed to apologize for Malfoy. Ron brightened considerably and even Harry was looking at her with interest. Hermione noticed their looks but chose to ignore them, "She seems nice." 

Just as Hermione spoke, a shrill cry broke the early morning air, "Lucius! Narcissa!" The Trio stared in surprise as the girl's mother rushed over to the Malfoys. If that wasn't shocking enough, what happened next nearly knocked them over. Lucius actually _smiled, _not one of his usual malicious ones, but a real _smile_. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Lucia! How have you been? Back from Rome I see." Lucius shook hands with the girl's father as her mother embraced Narcissa. When they parted, Narcissa embraced the girl and held her at arm's length to look at her, "Alora, dear child. Look how much you have grown. I hardly recognized you." 

Ron's jaw had dropped to his feet and Harry was watching in confusion and a little fascination. Hermione glared at Ron, "Close your mouth, you're beginning to catch flies." She glanced at Harry and a look of hurt flashed across her face at the way Harry was studying the girl. She placed a hand on his arm and Harry immediately looked at her. "We better get moving if we want to find an empty compartment." Harry nodded and smiled slightly as he grabbed a hold of Ron, who was still staring, and dragged him along onto the train.

***

Draco joined his parents, and greeted the couple, "Aunt Lucia, Uncle Gaius, pleasure to see you again." Lucia wasn't actually his Aunt, but it was easier than saying second-cousin-once-removed. Lucius and Lucia's mothers had been sisters. They had spent most of their life together and Lucius was rather fond of his cousin. It came as a shock to anyone who saw it, obviously shown in Ron's case, but Lucius was very affectionate when it came to his family. Especially Narcissa. Their marriage had been arranged by their parents but they hadn't complained then or since. 

Draco turned to Alora, "So you finally decided to come to Hogwarts. After all those years skipping from one school to another, it's about time you finally came home. I'm assuming you will be placed in Slytherin." Alora nodded in agreement, "Most likely. Although, Father _was_ in Ravenclaw. I suppose we shall find out when we get there." 

Lucia and Narcissa had been talking quietly together when suddenly the whistle blew, warning stragglers to climb aboard or else. Narcissa turned to Draco, "I want you to help Alora with her things and inform her on all that needs to be known." Draco smiled, "Of course, Mother." She kissed him goodbye. Gaius clasped Draco on the shoulder and spoke in his ear, "Make sure she's taken care of," Draco nodded and turned to levitate Alora's trunks as well as his own. Because of his turned back he failed to see the sly look that passed between Narcissa and Lucia. Alora bid farewell to her parents and accepted Draco's hand up onto the train.

Luckily, they found an empty compartment near the end. Draco secured the trunks and sat down across from Alora. "So, were exactly have you been all these years. I was surprised when you didn't attend Hogwarts for first year." Alora glanced out the window as the train began to move, "I attended _Beauxbatons_ for my first year, _Durmstrang_ for my second, _Magia Encanto_ for third, _The Salem Witches' Institute_ fourth, and _Roma Magico_ for my fifth year. Mother and Father thought it best if I spent time abroad. They thought it would build character. They also wanted to strengthen my languages. 'A proper lady is always well educated'. At least that is what mother says. I've often wondered when I am going to use all the languages I have learned." She glanced away from the window, "How many did Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius make you learn? Besides the obvious Latin and Italian that all rightful heirs of Rome are to know." There was a twinkle in her eye as she spoke the last part. Both of their parents were quite proud of their Roman ancestry. In fact, they could trace their lineage back to a few Emperors, one of which was Marcus Aurelius. 

Draco's mouth quirked up in a half smile, "Besides the obvious, they insisted I be tutored in Gaelic, Portuguese, and to honor Mother's lineage, Greek." While both of Alora' parents were of Roman decent, Narcissa's family were Greek. "I have to admit that I am glad to be coming home for my last two years. Of course I never told Mother and Father about this, but I wish that I had attended Hogwarts with you all seven years," Alora admitted as she looked out the window again at the scenery. She hadn't been back to England in five years. Her parents had a second home in Italy that they stayed in while she was off at school. It was there that she had taken her summer and winter breaks. She had missed England.

Still looking out the window, Alora spoke, "So, tell me. What are the teachers like and which students should I avoid?" He chuckled and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Well, as I'm sure you know Dumbledore is Headmaster, even after everything Fudge did you get him out. The only teachers really worth hearing about are McGonagall, who teaches Transfiguration and is Gryffindor Head of House. Don't want to mess with that one. Got a broom stuck up her arse." Alora tried not to laugh and gave him a scolding look. He ignored it. "Snape is Head of Slytherin House and Potions Professor. Let's just say he takes care of his own." 

"Who were those students you were bothering earlier?" She questioned. Draco leaned back and placed his hands behind his head. "Ah, those would be what Hogwarts 'affectionately' has dubbed 'The Trio'. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." Alora's face took on an interested look, "Harry Potter. _The_ Harry Potter. What's he like? Won't the girls in Italy be jealous when I tell them I'm going to school with _him_." Draco glanced at her sharply. He didn't like the interest she was showing in Potter. "Well, he's everything a Gryffindor strives to be. Brave, courageous and a pain in the ass." This time Alora did laugh. "Hmm. I take it he is not a favorite with you. I wondered if the other was a Weasley when I saw the hair. How many do they have now?" Draco leaned back again, "Seven in all. He's the sixth. Got a younger sister one year behind us. Only girl in the bunch. Multiply like rabbits those ones." Alora smiled, bringing her legs up beside her on the bench. "What about the girl with Potter and Weasley? What's her story?" Draco snorted, "Hermione Granger is Gryffindor's resident wonder Mudblood. There isn't a spell she can't read about and perform. Makes us Purebloods look bad. Enough about Gryffindor's pride, let's move on to our own house. Pansy Parkinson,"at the name he gave a shudder, "you want to watch out for that one. She latches on and doesn't let go." Alora raised one delicate brow, "Speaking from experience are you Drake? Having a bit of a problem with the fan club?" 

Draco just glared at her but he couldn't stay mad, especially when she called him Drake. Alora was the only one he let call him that and she knew it. "Goyle and Crabbe pretty much do anything you tell them too. Speaking of which, I wonder how they're getting on without me. Probably eating each other's shoes about now. Anyway, if you want intelligent conversation there aren't many options. Blaise is the only one that doesn't act like a ninny half the time, thank Merlin." Alora quickly glanced out the window again, "Your girlfriend?" Draco opened his mouth to answer her when a knock came at the door to their compartment. "Time to get changed loves!" A voice called through the door. Draco and Alora stood and began rummaging around in their trunks for their robes. "She isn't my girlfriend." Alora's head snapped up at his statement and smiled. They pulled out their robes and slipped them on. "These are so different than the ones I wore at the other schools. More comfortable." 

Just as they turned to sit down again an explosion shook the train and it lurched to a stop. Alora flew across the compartment as Draco grabbed a hold of a railing and snaked an arm around her waist, catching her against him. "What the bloody hell…" Draco murmured. They heard screams coming from a few compartments down. "You all right?" Alora glanced over her shoulder at him and nodded, "What's happening?" Draco released her and pulled out his wand. "I don't know but I'm going to find out. _Stay here_." He darted out of the compartment and was gone. She locked the door behind him and pulled out her wand, trying to catch a glimpse out the window of what had happened. Another explosion rattled the train and more screams erupted in the air. "I should have stayed at Roma Magico," Alora muttered to herself.


	2. Devastation

****

Summary: Sixth year begins with a new arrival at Hogwarts, Alora Marcellus. She is a relative of Draco Malfoy's but that doesn't stop Ron and Harry from taking an interest, much to Draco and Hermione's annoyance. A new prophecy brings Death Eater attacks and changes at Hogwarts. Can they survive much less fall in love? D/OC, H/Hr, slight SS/MM

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Alora Marcellus, her family, and this story. It's all mine and you can't have it!! *Huggles Screen*

****

Story Info: Please be nice to me, this is my first fic. I am actually a Draco/Ginny fan but this story has been in my head and I can't get rid of it. Alora Marcellus started out as my character in a Harry Potter RPG, and managed to wriggle herself into a story. She is Draco's second cousin, and in the same year. In book five, it is mentioned that all the pureblood families intermarry. Therefore I don't have problem with there being romance between them. Second cousin's in distant enough. If you have a problem with that, don't read it! Alora didn't attend Hogwarts for years 1-5. She attended a different wizarding school each year, some of which I have made up. First: Beauxbatons – France, Second: Durmstrang – Northern Europe, Third: Magia Encanto – Spain, Fourth: The Salem Witches' Institute - U.S.A, Fifth: Roma Magico- Italy. I also took the liberty to make up Draco's ancestry. Lucius is a Roman name and I have let myself run wild with it. If anyone wants a family tree for Draco and Alora, e-mail me and I will send it to you. Now, on to the story! Enjoy!

****

Author's Note: I would like to give a special thanks toaero0617 for being the first to review!!! Thank you so much!! I literally got up and did a happy dance when I read it!! *Huggles* It made me feel all warm and happy inside! I got this chapter out there as fast as I could just for you! Ok, I just want to say that I have nothing against any of the characters that may end up dying. I hate killing people but it just seems too unrealistic when nobody dies. If anyone has any questions about the story line or anything else, feel free to e-mail me. I'd be happy to answer them, even if they are asking when the scientists will be done examining my brain to see what went wrong. I'll just answer with, "As soon as they figure out how yours got stuck up your arse." Love to all! 

****

Warning: This chapter is quite a bit darker than the first one but I don't intend on making the whole thing like this. It had to be this way to make Draco's change of heart realistic. You need to feel how he, and the rest of the characters, feel upon witnessing what happens.Just to be safe I am going to make this chapter rated R. There are also a few spoilers for OotP, so if you haven't read it yet, don't read this!!!

****

Chapter Two

Just a few compartments down, the Trio were dusting themselves off from their sudden ejection from their seats. Harry reached down and offered Hermione a hand. She excepted it with a smile and he pulled her to her feet, holding her hand a little longer than necessary. Ron was in the corner trying to untangle himself from his robes, his muffled voice coming through clearly, "I just knew something was going to happen! I just knew it! Can't have one perfectly calm summer without all bloody hell breaking loose! Bloody prats! Can't they just take a year off and go to Bermuda or something?! Wankers!" Harry rolled his eyes and helped Ron untangle himself. Another explosion rocked the train and the lights flickered ominously. "At least it isn't Dementors this time." Harry's face paled slightly and nodded in agreement, "Must be Death Eaters." Hermione shook her head in disbelief, "But why attack the train? They had plenty of time this summer to do something. The train is protected, why take the risk?" Ron peaked out the door into the hallway, which seemed to be clear, "Obviously not protected enough." Screams filled the air for the third time and Ron slammed the door shut. "So what are we going to do?" Hermione and Ron both turned to look at Harry. Exasperated, Harry threw his hands in the air, "Why do you always look at me?" They opened their mouths to answer but he stopped them. "Never mind. Let's go kick some Death Eater ass."

They started out into the corridor, wands at the ready. All three tensed when the door between cars flew open and a third year scrambled out. Ron grabbed him and began to shake him, "What happened? Where are the teachers? Is it Death Eaters? Which way?" The boy was visibly shaking as he fought Ron, "D..d..d..don't go b..back there!" More screams filled the train and the boy began to whimper. He tore himself loose from Ron and took off in the other direction. 

"Bloody coward," Ron muttered. Hermione gave him a reprimanding look, "Don't say that until you've seen what…." She was cut short as the door flew open again. They relaxed when they saw Neville Longbottom rush through and slam it behind him. He placed both hands on his knees panting. Harry patted him on the back, "All right Neville?" Finally regaining some of his normal breathing, Neville managed to gasp out, "Death Eaters! Ginny sent me to get you. She's leading the DA members against them." He paused for air. Ron looked pleased, "Ginny, huh?" Neville nodded but his face grew grim, "McGonagall wasn't very happy about it but when she saw that we weren't leaving, she gave up. It's a good thing too, because three minutes later she was hit. I swear I've never seen Snape move so fast. He caught her and blasted the Death Eater who hit her. Guess he's not a complete prick." The Trio glanced at each other in alarm. McGonagall had been injured toward the end of last year and it had nearly killed her. Being hit today might finish her off. 

When Neville was completely recovered he led them back the way he had come. Their faces continually grew paler as through each compartment they passed, they saw more destruction and injuries. First years crying for their mothers, a boy searching desperately through debris calling a girl's name. The worst was that they recognized most of the faces. Some they would never see again. It looked like a war zone. Periodically they would find someone who wasn't badly hurt and Harry would tell them to help the wounded to the back of the train. The closer they got to the front, the worse the destruction. They had to climb over twisted doors and seats, duck under parts of the ceiling that had given way and fallen in. It looked more like a tomb than a train. To some that day, that's what it would be. In the distance they could hear spells being yelled and cries of rage. They exchanged a glance and moved faster. 

They were getting closer. As they stepped over what used to be a door, a hand suddenly reached out from beneath a pile and grabbed Hermione's ankle. She screamed and fell forward, only to be caught before she hit the ground. Harry had whirled around at her cry and darted forward, supporting her in his arms. Hermione kicked frantically, trying to make the hand let go. A soft broken voice slipped out from under the debris, "Help m..me. Please, som..somebody help me." Harry pried the hand off her ankle and grabbed her under her arms, lifting her to her feet. Ron was staring wide eyed at the pile, "That…that sounds like Colin." Harry swore and began digging, trying to dislodge him before he was buried alive. The others joined in and they were able to remove enough to slip out the tattered body of Colin Creevey. Blood oozed freely down his face from a gash on his forehead and one of his legs was twisted at a sickening angle. "Merlin," Ron whispered. Harry swallowed hard and looked away. Hermione held a hand over her mouth and turned to retch on the floor. She wiped her mouth with a trembling hand, "How could they do this. They're only children." Harry turned to Neville, who had sat down heavily on the floor. "I want you to take him to the back of the train. Can you do that Neville?" Neville dragged his eyes away from Colin and nodded shakily. He climbed to his feet and muttered a hover charm with a trembling voice. Colin's battered body rose in the air and they set off. Harry's face hardened as he watched them go, "They won't get away with this." He started forward again, the others trailing behind. None of the students they saw now were moving and Hermione doubted they would ever move again. Tears slid silently down her cheeks. She didn't even bother to wipe them away. Harry stopped so suddenly that Ron, not paying attention, walked right into him. The front of the train had been completely blown away, leaving the end of the compartment entirely open to the air. "What…" Ron froze as he stepped out from behind Harry. Hermione gasped, one hand darting up to cover her mouth in shock. They just stood there, frozen. "My God."

***

Meanwhile, Draco was coming upon the same destruction the trio had witnessed. His eyes were as hard as granite as he saw the devastation. His father was a Death Eater and he had been raised to support the Dark Lord's cause, but they had gone to far. This pointless killing was beyond any reasoning. Every once in a while he would stop to help some of the injured. They would thank him profusely and then shrink away in fright when they saw his face. A Malfoy. Draco's heart hardened to what he had been raised for. This was not what he wanted. Fear and death was _not_ what he wanted to pass on to his children. It would stop with him. He looked up as he heard someone call out to him. "Malfoy?" It was Neville, dutifully following Harry's orders. Draco nodded at him in greeting, "Where's Potter, Weasley and Granger?" Knowing Potter's hero complex, he would be where ever the Death Eaters were. "They're heading to the front. Ginny's up there leading the student offensive." Ginny Weasley, huh? Guess one of that lot was worth more than their Gringott's account. Draco walked around Neville and continued on his way, "Thank you." Neville stared. Draco Malfoy had actually said thank you. To _him_. He turned in bewilderment and nudged Colin forward with his wand. 

Draco hurried along the destroyed compartments, speeding up when he could hear curses being thrown. He stopped short as he reached the front of the train, slowly approached the backs of three students he instantly recognized. He came to stand next to them and looked at the scene that lay before them. Bodies littered the grass. Children lying bleeding at odd angles. Some unmoving, charred beyond recognition. Others crawled about blindly calling for Merlin or their mothers to save them. Draco stared in horror at the death that lay before him. His stomach lurched and he fought down the urge to vomit. "My God." 

It took the three a moment to tear their eyes away at the sound of his voice. Harry took one look at his stricken face and nodded. He knew that he had nothing to do with this. Anyone who had any remnant of a soul could never lend themselves to this slaughter. Hermione seemed to take Harry's acceptance as a sign but Ron's face twisted in rage. He launched himself at Draco, catching him around the neck, trying to choke the life out of him. "Did you know about this Malfoy?! Huh?! Did you and your father sit around with your Death Eater friends and laugh about this?! Did you?!!" Harry leaped forward and pried him off of Draco. Ron struggled and spit curses at him. They did little good since Hermione had grabbed his wand. Draco gasped for air and slumped against the wall. "How can you think I could laugh at this? My father would never participate in such a massacre. We may be Slytherins, but we still have souls." Ron scoffed and fought harder. Hermione stood between them and faced Ron, "Ron, that is enough! You've had your tantrum but now we have more important things to worry about than your personal feelings toward Malfoy. You may not like him but you don't have to. You just can't kill him. He hates what happened here as much as we do. So suck it up and tolerate him while we help the others." Ron looked slightly ashamed and relaxed. Harry let him go with a wary look. Ron darted a scathing glance at Draco but didn't start throttling him. Hermione reluctantly handed him his wand back. She was tempted to keep it just in case, but she knew he would need it later. 

Draco jumped the four feet down from the train onto the grass, Harry and Ron following suit. Hermione looked a little apprehensive, fiddling with her skirt. Harry noticed her predicament and smiled crookedly, "Here, let me." He reached up and placed his hands on her waist. She dutifully put her hands on his shoulders as he lowered her down. When her feet touched the ground he held her close for a moment. She blushed softly and looked into his face. Harry's voice was low and hoarse, "Be careful out there, ok? I don't want to loose you." She nodded and hugged him tightly. Draco coughed pointedly and they separated sheepishly. He smirked, "Well, now that _that_ is taken care of, shall we continue?" Harry frowned at him, "Sod off, Malfoy." Draco arched one brow, his smirk widening, "Did I hit a sensitive spot Potter? Sorry if I don't take kindly to having to watch this mushfest with your girlfriend." Harry took a threatening step toward Draco. Ron rolled his eyes, "And you complain about _me_ getting sidetracked. Just remember Harry, you don't have to _like_ him, but you can't _kill_ him until _after_ we kick Death Eater ass." Harry nodded reluctantly, looking rather sheepish. Hermione was still blushing but tried to ignore Draco's knowing look. 

They glanced to the right where they had heard curses being thrown. A small group of about twenty students were facing an army of a hundred Death Eaters. Despite the odds, they seemed to be doing well. Ron glanced toward the front anxiously, his eyes focusing on Ginny. He let out a sigh, she seemed to be fine. They broke into a run, joining the ranks to the front. Ginny glanced at them in relief while firing a curse at the nearest Death Eater, "Thank Merlin you're here. We're holding them off but we're tiring quickly." Her scarlet hair was tangled about her shoulders and there was a small cut on her cheek. Dean Thomas was to her left, down on one knee holding his side, but he was still adamantly yelling curses. Harry heard a familiar yell and glanced across the group, dodging a "Stupefy" thrown his direction. Snape's face was clouded over with rage as he bellowed out across the field, the fallen McGonagall at his feet. Harry jogged to join him, the others following. "About time you got here, Potter." Snape growled without even looking at him. Hermione bent down to check on McGonagall. Her face fell. "Is she…?" Harry asked frantically. Something in his voice made Snape look down, his eyes filled with anxiety and fear. Hermione shook her head, "No, she's alive but she won't be for long if we don't get her to Madam Pomphrey quickly." Snape swallowed hard and went back to viciously attacking the enemy. 

As they fought back, Draco noticed something odd. Although the Death Eaters were throwing unforgivable curses toward the main body of students, they seemed to be using only stunning spells towards Harry, Hermione, Ron and himself. Now wasn't the time to be worrying about that though. The struggling students seemed to take heart when Harry arrived and fought back with new strength. Taken by surprise, the Death Eaters began to fall back. More and more of their numbers fell to curses and some gave up and ran away. Draco began working his way toward the leaders. One of them had thrown back their hood and he recognized her as Bellatrix Lestrange. She was a favorite of Voldemort's and had escaped with him that spring when they fled the Ministry. She was also the one who had killed Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. Draco knew all about Black, the truth that is, not what the Ministry told everyone. He had been put in prison for the deaths of Lily and James Potter, even though it was Peter Pettigrew who was guilty. He had also betrayed his family and his birthright by joining the fight against the Dark Lord. Draco had always sneered at the traitor but now he realized that he was doing exactly what he did. Turn his back on his heritage and fight for what he knew to be right. Draco cringed inwardly, 'You're starting to sound like Potter.' 

He turned his attention back to the battle and watched as Bellatrix glanced at the train for the fifth time. She yelled at the Death Eater beside her, "What is taking him so long?! He knows that we need all four or this will all have been for nothing!" Draco advanced on her, blasting others as he went. They were giving up more and more ground as their ranks turned and fled. She swore and glanced at the train one last time before calling a retreat. One of the other leaders stopped her and hissed, "What about the other girl?" She swore at him as she prepared to Apparate, "Forget her, we'll just have to come back later. The Dark Lord is not going to be pleased." And she was gone, along with the remaining followers. The students stood quietly for a moment as if not quite sure whether they were really gone. Then suddenly the field was filled with the sound of cheers as they hugged each other. Most were crying, happy to be alive. The trio approached and Harry held out a hand to him. Draco shook it, feeling a bit light headed. Hermione was beaming tiredly, leaning on Harry for support as her body gave out in exhaustion. He stroked her cheek gently and smiled, "We did it, they're gone." Ron nodded, glancing around, "Do you think Dumbledore knows about this by now?" Hermione sighed, "I really hope so. A lot of people need help." They continued discussing what to do but Draco's mind was on something else. There was a gnawing at the back of his mind. A warning that something wasn't right. Something one of the Death Eaters had said…

Harry glanced at Draco in concern, "What is it? Is something-" But he never got the chance to finish. Draco's eyes had widened in realization and his breath caught in his throat, _'what about the other girl…we need all four…the girl' _

"Alora!" He turned and bolted back into the train. 


	3. Aftermath

****

Summary: Sixth year begins with a new arrival at Hogwarts, Alora Marcellus. She is a relative of Draco Malfoy's but that doesn't stop Ron and Harry from taking an interest, much to Draco and Hermione's annoyance. A new prophecy brings Death Eater attacks and changes at Hogwarts. Can they survive much less fall in love? D/OC, H/Hr, slight SS/MM

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Alora Marcellus, her family, and this story. It's all mine and you can't have it!! *Huggles Screen*

****

Story Info: Please be nice to me, this is my first fic. I am actually a Draco/Ginny fan but this story has been in my head and I can't get rid of it. Alora Marcellus started out as my character in a Harry Potter RPG, and managed to wriggle herself into a story. She is Draco's second cousin, and in the same year. In book five, it is mentioned that all the pureblood families intermarry. Therefore I don't have problem with there being romance between them. Second cousin's in distant enough. If you have a problem with that, don't read it! Alora didn't attend Hogwarts for years 1-5. She attended a different wizarding school each year, some of which I have made up. First: Beauxbatons – France, Second: Durmstrang – Northern Europe, Third: Magia Encanto – Spain, Fourth: The Salem Witches' Institute - U.S.A, Fifth: Roma Magico- Italy. I also took the liberty to make up Draco's ancestry. Lucius is a Roman name and I have let myself run wild with it. If anyone wants a family tree for Draco and Alora, e-mail me and I will send it to you. Now, on to the story! Enjoy!

****

Author's Note: 

1. One thing that bothers me in the movies is that they make Professor McGonagall look so much older. Especially with Maggie Smith's grey hair. In the books she has black hair and I never got the impression that she was _that_ much older. In my story she is only about four years older than Snape. Probably in her late thirties to mid forties. 

2. I just want to say that I have nothing against any of the characters that may end up dying. I hate killing people but it just seems too unrealistic when nobody dies. 

3. Shout out to Aero0617 for being the only person to review!! I really appreciate the feedback! You make me want to continue, hope you like this chapter as well!

4. I have been really busy lately and haven't really had time to write. Sorry for taking so long. I rushed to finish it and I'm not sure if it is up to par because of it. I hope you like it and I will try to get the fourth chapter out there soon. I promise there will be _much_ more of Draco and Alora. 

5. If anyone has any questions about the story line or anything else, feel free to e-mail me. I'd be happy to answer them, even if they are asking when the scientists will be done examining my brain to see what went wrong. I'll just answer with, "As soon as they figure out how yours got stuck up your arse." Love to all! 

****

Warning: There may also be a few spoilers for OotP, so if you haven't read it yet, don't read this!!!

****

Chapter 3

Draco's heart was thundering as he raced through the train, vaulting over anything in his path. His mind was screaming at him to go faster, _'you must go faster!_' He stumbled once but righted himself and continued onward. His legs screamed at him in protest but he couldn't stop. He couldn't…He bolted into the open door of their compartment, glancing inside frantically. His eyes immediately focused on Alora, standing in the farthest corner from the door, staring down in horror. Her wand had been dropped and lay discarded on the ground but she didn't seem to notice. Draco followed her gaze and saw a Death Eater lying face down on the ground, unmoving. Draco inched around him and rushed to Alora's side, "Alora! Thank Merlin! What happened? Is he…Alora?" The whole time he had been talking she had continued to stare at the ground, seemingly unaware of his presence. "Alora? Alora answer me!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and forcibly turned her to look at him. Her eyes didn't focus but looked straight through him as if he wasn't there. For the second time that day he began to panic. "Damn it Alora, please! Answer me!" She seemed to shake herself awake and finally looked him. Her eyes flitted across his face and filled with tears. "Draco?" He nodded, a sigh of relief escaping him as he pulled her into his arms, cradling her against his chest. She latched onto him and buried her face in his chest, sobbing, "I think I killed him. Oh Merlin, what have I done? He's dead…" Draco held her tighter, "Shh, it's ok. It's ok. You did what you had to do. It's alright." She tore herself away from him, her body racked with sobs. "You don't understand! He's dead and you'll never forgive me for it! He's dead and I killed him!" Draco looked at her in utter confusion. '_Why would she think he would be mad at her for defending herself against a Death Eater?'_ He finally turned to the body that lay on the compartment floor and crouched down beside it. He placed his hands on its shoulders and with a heave, turned it over. The cowl fell back from its face. Draco gasped and fell backwards, "Oh Merlin, _no!_" It was Lucius. 

***

Harry, Hermione and Ron stared after Draco in confusion. "What was that about?" Ron mused out loud. Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea but we should probably start getting the wounded together." He didn't say it but Hermione knew what he really meant. '_Get the wounded together and separate them from the dead._' She was still leaning on Harry for support and despite how nice it felt to be held in his arms, she knew that this was one of the few times she would ever be held like this by him. She had to pull away soon otherwise she would never let go. Harry did love her but he wasn't _in_ love with her. The sooner she resigned herself to that fact, the sooner she could get over him. _'Liar'_, a little voice whispered in her head, _you know that you won't get over him, you love him and nothing is going to change that.' _She hushed the voice and looked up at Harry, blushing slightly from her thoughts, "I think I'm ok now." Harry glanced down at her in concern, "Are you sure?" She nodded and Harry released her reluctantly. She had nearly given him a heart attack earlier after performing a spell way beyond what her strength could handle and promptly collapsed. Images of her falling at the ministry last spring had rushed through his mind and he had panicked. He rushed to her side as she struggled to get up. Her spell had been what finally sent the Death Eaters packing and they were alone on the field with the students that were still standing. Harry had helped her to feet only to have her sway and nearly fall again. He had wrapped an arm around her and supported her as Ron rejoined them and they had spotted Draco. 

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts but kept an eye on Hermione, making sure she really was all right. Ron had walked over to check on Ginny and despite their surroundings was grinning slightly. Once the horror of the day had passed they would never hear the end of how it was Ron's sister that had led the attack on the Death Eaters. They would have to curse his mouth shut just to have some peace and quiet. They all began to help the wounded back into the train by means of levitation and simple muscle. When they reached their destination, they found that Neville had set up a makeshift infirmary and was separating the students into different compartments due to the severity of their injuries. "Here's another one for you Neville." Ginny removed Dean Thomas's arm from around her shoulders and helped him sit down in the nearest open seat. Neville examined his side carefully and shook his head, "Looks like a couple broken ribs. You'll just have to try not to move too much." Ginny helped him up again and led him next door to the "non-severe ward". Ginny quickly returned and Neville told her to go and help Angelina who was dealing with the critical students. Harry approached him as he wound a torn piece of shirt around a first year's arm, "How's Colin?" Neville stopped for a moment before finishing the bandage. He didn't speak for a few moments and when he did, Harry had to strain to hear him. "He didn't make it." Tears poured from Hermione's eyes and she buried her face in Harry's shoulder. He automatically put his arms around her as what Neville had said sunk in. Colin was dead. They would never see him in the halls again, brandishing that annoying camera. He immediately regretted all those times he wished Colin would just disappear. Now he had. There were so many that would never return to Hogwarts. Things would never go back to how they were before. 

They were torn from their mourning when they heard a familiar pop. Everyone tensed. "Oh Merlin, they're back…" They would never survive another wave of Death Eaters. Harry could see resignation in all of their faces. He nodded to them and turned to the door. It swung wide open and their defeat turned to instant relief as a familiar figure strode in. It was Dumbledore. Behind him were Madam Pomphrey and Arthur Weasley. The latter immediately rushed over to Ron, embracing him, "Thank Merlin you're alright!" Ron hugged him back for a moment before becoming embarrassed and pulling away. "I'm ok Dad. So is Ginny. She's next door helping the ones that were hurt." Arthur immediately rushed next door and they could hear a cry of "Daddy!" ring through the wall. Madam Pomphrey spoke with Neville for a moment before hurrying to do what she could. Most of them would need to go to St. Mungo's. Dumbledore approached the trio and bid them to sit down. "I know that you all want answers as to why this happened but I'm afraid I can't give them to you. At least not now. The information we have managed to gather is sketchy at best but I believe I have a vague idea. I will inform you once we have returned to the safety of Hogwarts. For now we need to focus on helping each other through this catastrophe." They nodded in understanding although Harry was still a little angry that Dumbledore wouldn't give them a straight answer. At least he had promised to tell them soon. They heard several more pops and Dumbledore stood to great the new arrivals. It was a large group of Ministry officials and Aurors. Fudge was among them and upon seeing the destruction, promptly fainted. Ron rolled his eyes, "Heart of a lion that one." Harry's mouth quirked up slightly at his statement. Ron had said the same thing about Professor Lockheart when they were in the Chamber of Secrets their second year. That was when everyone had thought he was the heir of Slytherin. Even Ron had been slightly suspicious. Only Hermione had believed in him. He glanced at her briefly out of the corner of his eye. She was talking to someone who he couldn't see. He started in surprise when they turned to him. "Professor Lupin!" 

Remus Lupin walked over and smiled tightly at him, "Hullo Harry. Glad to see you all are ok." Harry opened his mouth to respond when Madam Pomphrey came bustling back into their compartment. She tutted at the prone form of Fudge and passed him by. Hermione chuckled slightly, but froze in guilt. She glanced about in shame for making a noise of merriment in this place of sadness. Harry walked over and put a reassuring hand on her arm. The train was starting to be cleared as the adults sent off groups of students, the critically hurt first. Most of the portkeys were for St. Mungo's. He watched as Snape walked by carrying the limp body of Professor McGonagall in his arms. Her jet-black hair was falling out of its normally severe bun. It framed her face, making her look younger. Snape was cradling her against his chest with more tenderness than Harry had seen him give his potions. The pained and worried look on Snape's face made him look human for once. For the second time in his life, Harry didn't hate him but felt a slight empathy. Snape disappeared around the corner, heading for the nearest portkey to St. Mungo's. 

The last group of students were heading off when Dumbledore bolted upright. He glanced around and spoke hurriedly, "Where are Draco Malfoy and Alora Marcellus? They didn't leave with any of the groups." The trio looked at each other in confusion. "Malfoy ran back into the train after the Death Eaters left," Harry replied. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen him since. Dumbledore set off down the corridor toward the back, coming to a halt in front of an open compartment. The others peered around him and peeked inside. Draco was sitting on the floor, cradling his dead father in his lap. Alora was huddled in the corner, staring down at the father and son. Dumbledore carefully moved inside and kneeled down beside Draco. "Lucius." He placed his hand on the elder Malfoy's chest and pressed. He stood up and slowly moved to Alora. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. As she looked up at him, a tear escaped down her cheek. He turned and began issuing orders, "Mr. Weasley, tell Remus to procure us a portkey to St. Mungo's immediately. We will also require one to Hogwarts but the injured are our first priority." Ron rushed off to do his bidding. Hermione cautiously crept over to Alora and sat down beside her. Harry looked at Dumbledore questioningly. "Who is the portkey for? The last of the students have already left. Lucius is dead and both of them look fine if not a little shook up," He gestured vaguely at Draco and Alora. 

Dumbledore answered without turning, "That is were you are wrong, Harry. Lucius is very much alive." Alora's head snapped up, hope shining in her eyes. Lupin rushed in and took Lucius from Draco, activating the portkey. They were gone in an instant. Hermione helped Alora up and they moved to stand with the rest. Draco stared up at Dumbledore, "How can he be alive? He was _dead_." Dumbledore ignored his question and picked up the other portkey Lupin had left, "Portus." 

He turned to them, "We need to get you to Hogwarts. You all know the drill." Each of them placed a hand on the portkey and felt the familiar tug behind their bellybuttons. They disappeared but each knew that this day would never disappear from their thoughts. 


	4. The Four

****

Summary: Sixth year begins with a new arrival at Hogwarts, Alora Marcellus. She is a relative of Draco Malfoy's but that doesn't stop Ron and Harry from taking an interest, much to Draco and Hermione's annoyance. A new prophecy brings Death Eater attacks and changes at Hogwarts. Can they survive much less fall in love? D/OC, H/Hr, slight SS/MM

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Alora Marcellus, her family, and this story. It's all mine and you can't have it!! *Huggles Screen*

****

Story Info: Please be nice to me, this is my first fic. I am actually a Draco/Ginny fan but this story has been in my head and I can't get rid of it. Alora Marcellus started out as my character in a Harry Potter RPG, and managed to wriggle herself into a story. She is Draco's second cousin, and in the same year. In book five, it is mentioned that all the pureblood families intermarry. Therefore I don't have problem with there being romance between them. Second cousin's in distant enough. If you have a problem with that, don't read it! Alora didn't attend Hogwarts for years 1-5. She attended a different wizarding school each year, some of which I have made up. First: Beauxbatons – France, Second: Durmstrang – Northern Europe, Third: Magia Encanto – Spain, Fourth: The Salem Witches' Institute - U.S.A, Fifth: Roma Magico- Italy. I also took the liberty to make up Draco's ancestry. Lucius is a Roman name and I have let myself run wild with it. If anyone wants a family tree for Draco and Alora, e-mail me and I will send it to you. Now, on to the story! Enjoy!

****

Author's Note: 

1. One thing that bothers me in the movies is that they make Professor McGonagall look so much older. Especially with Maggie Smith's grey hair. In the books she has black hair and I never got the impression that she was _that_ much older. In my story she is only about four years older than Snape. Probably in her late thirties to mid forties. 

2. I just want to say that I have nothing against any of the characters that may end up dying. I hate killing people but it just seems too unrealistic when nobody dies. 

3. Shout out to ObSidian10 and harrypotter's luvr for being my second and third reviewers!! *Huggles* I really appreciate the feedback! There aren't many of us Minerva/Severus shippers out there and it is always good to hear from another one. I hope you guys like this chapter. More Draco and Alora to come. 

4. I personally find it kind of cliché to do the heirs of the houses thing, so I came up with my own idea. I still think it is kind of weird but it was the only way I could think of. Plus it helps with the room arrangements. If anyone is confused let me know and I will e-mail you and try to explain it better. 

5. If anyone has any questions about the story line or anything else, feel free to e-mail me. I'd be happy to answer them, even if they are asking when the scientists will be done examining my brain to see what went wrong. I'll just answer with, "As soon as they figure out how yours got stuck up your arse." Love to all! 

****

Warning: There may also be a few spoilers for OotP, so if you haven't read it yet, don't read this!!!

****

Chapter Four

Alora stumbled upon their arrival at Hogwarts but caught herself against a wooden desk. They were in Dumbledore's office. The others had landed beside her and were surveying their surroundings. The trio sat down on a long couch and tried to relax. It wasn't easy to do after the day they had just had. Alora peeked at Draco, who was standing off to one side by himself. She approached him slowly and reached out to tentatively touch his arm, "Drake?" He jerked away and she flinched as if struck. He turned around with a sigh, remorse filling him at the look on her face, "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He stepped toward her and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "I don't blame you." Her eyes filled with tears and she choked back a sob, "Oh Draco, I didn't know what to do when I saw him lying there. I didn't realize it was Uncle Lucius until I had already struck and he was falling. Then I thought he was dead and I just knew you would hate me forever." Draco pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. They stayed like that until Dumbledore arrived a few minutes later. Harry sat up and addressed him, "Now can you tell us what you know professor?" Dumbledore nodded and sat down behind his desk. "I will tell all that I know. I learned my lesson last year." He looked pointedly at Harry. Harry had nearly died of annoyance and curiosity last year when nobody would tell him anything. Because of Dumbledore keeping his shut mouth, some things that could have been avoided weren't. 

Dumbledore reached over to one of the bookshelves and pulled down a very old looking volume. He flipped through the pages until he found the one he was looking for and turned it around so they could all see, "I'm assuming you know who these people are." They all nodded, even Alora. It was a painting of the Founders of Hogwarts. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff. What surprised them though was that they weren't moving. It was a muggle painting. "Everyone here at Hogwarts has heard about the heirs to each house. Only one has been identified, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Voldemort, the Heir of Slytherin. While everyone has been worried about who the heirs are, I have been doing research on something far more important. What you need to understand is that each of the founders carried within them a spirit, a personality trait if you will that helped govern how they would live their lives. Bravery, Wisdom, Cunning, and Justice. Their houses have been based on each and I am sure you know which belongs to whom. They were not the first to carry these spirits however. There were four before them." Dumbledore paused to take down another dusty book before continuing, "The first that we know of were Merlin, Vivien - Lady of the Lake, Morgan le Fay, and King Arthur, a muggle born. In fact, he didn't even now that he carried the spirit. It was not discovered until after his death." He opened the book and inside was another painting. "Merlin was the first carrier of Wisdom, Vivien - Bravery, Morgan - Cunning, and Arthur - Justice. Each are strong apart but strongest together. I believe that you four," Here he pointed at Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Alora, "are the third carriers of these spirits." Ron was staring at each of them as if they had suddenly jumped up wearing bloomers and were dancing around singing 'God save the Queen'. The others seemed quite shocked as well. 

Dumbledore gave them time to let it all sink in before marching on, "You, Harry, are the next carrier of Bravery, you can always be counted on to run to the aid of those in need. Hermione, your Wisdom is known to your friends, especially in times of need. Draco, you possess the most dangerous of the traits, Cunning, for it is the easiest to be led astray. And last but certainly not least, Alora you carry an inner sense of what is right in the world, Justice is your spirit. Each of you have a partner spirit. Your traits feed off of each other and make you stronger. Bravery always needs Wisdom before rushing headlong into the fray and Cunning needs Justice to keep it from turning down the wrong path. You need each other. These traits do not give you any special abilities that we know of at the moment. Unfortunately, Voldemort seems to know more about it than I. It appears that he has not even chosen to enlighten his followers. Professor Snape has been privileged with no details and therefore is of little help in this situation. I have heard rumors of a prophecy concerning the Four but our contacts can yield no information. We possess the prophecy about you and Voldemort, Harry; while they possess the Prophecy of the Four. We are at an impasse it appears. That is why they attacked the train. They knew that if you were to get to Hogwarts they would loose their chance. There are only two places on earth were you will be safe from them. Hogwarts was the Founders' haven and as such is yours as well. Unfortunately, the other has disappeared with time. We no longer know the location of where Camelot once stood. Until we know the content of the new prophecy I am afraid that you can not leave the grounds of Hogwarts which means no Hogsmeade and no winter breaks. I am sorry but it is the only thing I can do to keep something like what happened today from happening again." 

No one spoke when Dumbledore had finished. They all stared at their laps or at each other. Ron was still a bit frazzled and was muttering to himself under his breath. Suddenly Alora's head snapped up, "How long have you known that we were the next carriers?" Dumbledore turned to face her, "Since you were born. Yes, that is why you have been kept away from England for so long. Voldemort didn't know who the second girl was and we thought it best that you were kept as far from here as possible." It was Draco's turn to look up in realization, "Our parents knew about this? If my father knew, then why didn't he tell the Dark Lord a long time ago instead of coming to attack the train today?" There was a bitterness in his voice that had not been there before when speaking of his father. Dumbledore closed the second book and replaced it on the shelf. "Yes, your father knew but refused to tell Voldemort. I believe, although I can not be certain, that your father knew nothing of what was planned today. He was simply summoned and once there did all he could to keep you safe." A stricken look crossed Alora's face, "He came to help me? He came to help and I struck him down…" Her face had turned ashen and Draco was afraid she was going to pass out. Dumbledore seemed to agree, "I apologize. It has been a very trying day and you all need to rest. You will no longer be sleeping with the rest of your houses. You will be staying in the private chambers of the Founders, which have been hidden away. The location has been passed down from Headmaster to Headmaster and is unknown even to the rest of the staff." Dumbledore stood up and turned to Ron. "Forgive me Mr. Weasley. I am afraid that you can not stay with your friends. I will however give you the right to come and go in their chambers as you wish. I know you can be trusted." He turned and headed out the door. 

They slipped along passageways and seemed to climb for minutes at a time and then descend again. The continual up and down had them utterly lost. In all their years at Hogwarts, they had never realized that any of these corridors existed. In fact, they passed through several paintings and through hidden halls behind statues, taking them in what they thought were circles until they came upon something utterly new. Hermione was worried that they would never be able to find their way on their own. Alora was completely unfazed, as she had never been to Hogwarts in the first place. She assumed someone knew the way. Dumbledore finally stopped in front of a very old looking tapestry depicting the coronation of a Welsh King and whispered a password. Instead of simply moving aside, the tapestry seemed to shimmer and shift until in its place stood a door. Dumbledore uttered yet another password and the door swung wide, torches bursting into flames to light their way down a narrow corridor. He led the way and after a few feet they found themselves in a huge common room the size of the Great Hall. Dumbledore gestured grandly, "Welcome to Founder's Haven." It was richly furnished and thick brocade drapes framed the huge windows directly across from the door. One side of the room was completely taken up by a giant fireplace, lounges and cushions spread artfully around it in a half circle. To the right of the door, in one corner was what seemed to be a library and in the other, a beautiful chess set sat on a table between two plush chairs. Instead of the traditional black and white pieces, in their place stood ivory and gold, jade and onyx. Ron and Draco had immediately made their way over and were inspecting the board. Hermione had made a beeline for the shelves of books and beamed in utter happiness as she studied their covers. Alora warmed her hands in the glow of the flames and reclined on one of the lounges, sinking into the many pillows. Harry had ventured to look out the windows at the scene beyond. He took a sudden step back in surprise as the landscape shifted and instead of looking down at the lake from what had to have been three stories up, he was eye level with Hagrid's cabin. "What in Hades…" He muttered. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he came to stand beside Harry. "I see you have noticed the windows. The room is always moving within the castle. It is a safety precaution. I have also noticed that if there is someplace that you desperately want to see, it will show it to you. Otherwise it simple gives a view of the outside. Although, I haven't quite figured out what happens when it is completely inside the castle and no where near the walls. It still seems to be the outside but I have no idea how it decides what to show." Dumbledore shrugged his shoulders in bewilderment and went off to talk to Hermione. He explained to her that if there was a volume she needed, all she had to do was think of it and touch one of the books. 

She was utterly absorbed in her new treasure when Dumbledore turned and cleared his throat to get their attention, "I will take my leave of you now. Each of you has a private bedroom and bath upstairs." None of them had noticed the gently curving staircases that led upward from each of the four corners. Above, circling around the room, was a banister and they saw that there was a second level. Near each corner was a large door engraved with vines and symbols. Ron was staring upward and looked decidedly jealous. "Come along Mr. Weasley, you may visit them in the morning. I will have Dobby bring up some supper for all of you. He will be the only house elf allowed in here." They glanced at each other in surprise and noticed that they were all hungry. They hadn't realized what time it was and had skipped lunch in all the disorder. Ron followed Dumbledore out reluctantly and the door closed quietly behind him. They turned to look at each other and the quiet was broken when Harry's stomach growled. He smiled sheepishly, "Guess I am hungry." Hermione yawned and sat down on one of chairs near Alora. She smiled at her and held out her hand, "I don't think we have properly met. I'm Hermione Granger and that, I'm assuming you know, is Harry Potter." Alora shook her hand, "Alora Marcellus. It's a pleasure to meet you both, although I do wish it had been under different circumstances." Harry walked over and took her hand as well, smiling down at her, "I'm glad we've finally been introduced." Hermione shot him a strange look and Alora raised a mental eyebrow. '_Hmmm, interesting._' A sly smile flashed across her face, she would have to do something about that. Draco had caught her expression before she artfully hid it. He gave her a questioning look but she just shook her head, later. They all relaxed against the cushions and tried not to fall asleep while they waited for their supper. 

About fifteen minutes later, Dobby the house elf appeared, teetering sideways from all the platters he was carrying. Harry rushed over and helped him put them down on the long table in the center of the room. "Thank you Harry Potter, sir. It is good to see you again, sir." The others had gathered around and were inspecting the food. Instead of the normal start of term feast foods, there were soups, breads, cheeses, and pitchers of milk. Comfort food. They all thanked Dobby, even Draco, which nearly gave the poor elf a heart attack. He used to work for the Malfoy family after all and they were never nice. "Thank you Mister Malfoy, sir." It took him a moment to calm down. "Mister Dumbledore sir said to tell you that you must pick a new password for the door. He also said that you will each find a surprise when you go to your rooms. Goodnight sirs, misses." Dobby disappeared with a pop. They turned back to the table and Draco pulled out one of the high-backed chairs for Alora. She smiled up at him and sat down gracefully. They dug in, none of them speaking until they were all full and had moved back to their places around the hearth. "Any suggestions for the password?" Hermione questioned as she absentmindedly snuggled closer to Harry on the couch they were sharing. After a few moments Alora spoke up, "What about Roma Hogwartus? Rome has been my home for the past five years and Hogwarts has been yours." The others nodded in agreement. 

"Roma Hogwartus it is." 


	5. Founder's Haven

**Summary:** Sixth year begins with a new arrival at Hogwarts, Alora Marcellus. She is a relative of Draco Malfoy's but that doesn't stop Ron and Harry from taking an interest, much to Draco and Hermione's annoyance. A new prophecy brings Death Eater attacks and changes at Hogwarts. Can they survive much less fall in love? D/OC, H/Hr, slight SS/MM and R/Lu

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for Alora Marcellus, her family, and this story. It's all mine and you can't have it!! *Huggles Screen*

**Story Info: **Please be nice to me, this is my first fic. I am actually a Draco/Ginny fan but this story has been in my head and I can't get rid of it. Alora Marcellus started out as my character in a Harry Potter RPG, and managed to wriggle herself into a story. She is Draco's second cousin, and in the same year. In book five, it is mentioned that all the pureblood families intermarry. Therefore I don't have problem with there being romance between them. Second cousin's in distant enough. If you have a problem with that, don't read it! Alora didn't attend Hogwarts for years 1-5. She attended a different wizarding school each year, some of which I have made up. First: Beauxbatons – France, Second: Durmstrang – Northern Europe, Third: Magia Encanto – Spain, Fourth: The Salem Witches' Institute - U.S.A, Fifth: Roma Magico- Italy. I also took the liberty to make up Draco's ancestry. Lucius is a Roman name and I have let myself run wild with it. If anyone wants a family tree for Draco and Alora, e-mail me and I will send it to you. Now, on to the story! Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

1. I just want to say that I have nothing against any of the characters that may end up dying. I hate killing people but it just seems too unrealistic when nobody dies. 

2. *Huggles* I really appreciate the feedback! There aren't many of us Minerva/Severus shippers out there and it is always good to hear from another one. I hope you guys like this chapter. More Draco and Alora to come. Plus, I have found a new ship that I like and will include tidbits of it along the way. 

Oh, you wanted to know who it is? *Everyone holds breath* Drum roll please! *Everyone starts turning blue* It's Ron and Luna Lovegood!! *Everyone falls over* Don't look at me like that! I think they are cute and there are certainly enough hints on her part in canon. *Everyone stares oddly* Oh come of it! I'm entitled to my ships and I like them! *Turns haughtily and walks into a door* Ouch.   

3. I personally find it kind of cliché to do the heirs of the houses thing, so I came up with my own idea. I still think it is kind of weird but it was the only way I could think of. Plus it helps with the room arrangements. If anyone is confused let me know and I will e-mail you and try to explain it better. 

4. If anyone has any questions about the story line or anything else, feel free to e-mail me. I'd be happy to answer them, even if they are asking when the scientists will be done examining my brain to see what went wrong. I'll just answer with, "As soon as they figure out how yours got stuck up your arse." Love to all! 

**Warning: **There may also be a few spoilers for OotP, so if you haven't read it yet, don't read this!!!

**Chapter Five**

Alora awoke with a start when a hand gently shook her shoulder. She looked around bleary eyed and noticed that she had fallen asleep by the fire. The others were yawning and stretching. Apparently she wasn't the only one who had dozed off. Draco stood above her and looked like he was about to fall asleep on his feet. "Come on, up you go. We better get to bed." He walked her to her staircase and kissed her hand, "Try to get some rest. Goodnight Alora." She blushed lightly as he turned and went to his own staircase. She watched him until he disappeared before traipsed up the curved stairs and going to her door. She turned the handle and stepped inside, it was beautiful. To the left of the door was a huge, king sized four-poster bed. Unlike the ones in the student dormitories, there were no curtains to give privacy from the others that shared the room, since she had the room all to herself. On the wall across from her was a vanity table complete with mirror and stool. She had always loved those. Just to sit there and comb her hair made her feel as if she were in a princess in a fairy tale. Next to the vanity table stood an open door through which she could see a large bathroom. To the right was a large wardrobe for her clothes and next to it stood another door. There was a door next to the bed as well. Both were closed. She was intrigued but at the moment just wanted to get cleaned up and sleep. She went to the door to the bathroom and stepped inside. It was the same size as her room and contained a sink, toilet and large tub surrounded by candles. There were flowers everywhere and she could smell the lilies. Her favorite. She stripped out of her dusty clothes and took one of the washcloths, wetting it in the sink and washing the dirt off her skin. When she was done she wrapped her body in one of the oversized plush towels hanging on the wall and went back into her room. Upon opening the wardrobe she discovered that it was filled with all kinds of clothing, none of it hers. Of course, her trunk was still at the train. Tears welled up in her eyes but she fought them away, randomly grabbing one of the hangers. She was surprised to discover that it was a satin nightgown. She pulled it over her head and sighed as the softness slithered over her skin. Closing the wardrobe, she climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her. In a few moments, she fell into a blessedly dreamless sleep. 

***

The next morning, Draco awoke to the sound of singing. He rubbed his eyes and slung his legs over the side of the bed. It sounded as if it were coming from the door on the wall opposite his bed. He made a slight detour to the bathroom to wash his face before investigating. He opened the door to find himself in a small common room. It was well furnished and had a more romantic twist, lots of pillows and cushions, candles, couches for two, etc. He scanned the room quickly but found no one. A door was propped open and he made his way over. The singing was definitely getting louder. He stepped through and came to an abrupt stop, "Alora?!" She spun around and gasped, clutching at the towel secured over her chest. Draco's eyes darted up and down. She was dripping wet and that towel left little to the imagination. "I …uh…heard you singing and uh…I'll just leave you to finish…" Both of them were blushing furiously. His body was reacting in a way he didn't want her to know about and he quickly made his exit. He slumped onto his bed and groaned. A long cold shower was now added to his to-do list. In the other room, Alora was still standing where he had left her. At first she had been startled and embarrassed, but as soon as it passed she began to notice other things. Like the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Ye gods that boy was built. All those years of playing quidditch had paid off. Her pulse had quickened and she had felt warm all over. She bit her lip and tried to remember what she had been about to do. 

About twenty minutes later, everyone had gathered downstairs. Breakfast was waiting for them at the table and they piled their plates with the steaming food. Hermione sighed contentedly as she sipped her coffee. Harry was trying to stab at his eggs but they kept sliding away in the syrup from his pancakes. She tried not to laugh but only succeeded in choking on her coffee. He glared at her but returned to his mission. She turned her attention elsewhere and noticed something interesting. Draco and Alora seemed determined not to look at each other and you could cut the tension between them with the marjoram knife. '_Hmmm, something happened with those two_'. A smile inched its way across her face and Harry, who had finally given up on his eggs, noticed. She glanced at him and shook her head. The question remained in his eyes but he let it go. Hermione leaned back in her chair and stated in complete innocence, "So, did everyone find the secret common rooms?" Alora paled and Draco choked on his toast. They glanced at each other, their eyes locking for a moment, before quickly looking away. Hermione noted the exchange and filed it away it before continuing, "There's one between each adjacent room. It's kind of nice actually. Anyway, I wonder what we are going to do today. There's not going to be any classes obviously." 

Her question was soon answered as Dumbledore came striding into the room. "Good morning. I hope you slept well." They all nodded and Harry glanced around, "Where's Ron?" Hermione noticed his absence as well and looked slightly concerned. "Mr. Weasley has chosen to join his sister at St. Mungo's." Hermione's worry increased, "Is she alright?" Dumbledore smiled at her reassuringly as he reached across the table toward the toast, "Oh yes, she is quite fine. Miss Weasley has simply gone to visit Ms. Lovegood who was injured in one of the blasts. Her unconscious body was found under some of the rubble but I hear she is going to be fine in a few days. Just a concussion. Nothing a good potion won't fix." Harry and Hermione seemed relieved. "Do you know when school will start, professor?" Alora asked from her side of the table. Dumbledore swallowed his mouthful of raspberry covered toast before replying, "Professor McGonagall was quite injured yesterday but I am told that she will make a full recovery. I expect the term to start sometime in the next two weeks." Draco spoke up for the first time, "Professor, what are we going to be doing until then? Are we even allowed to leave the castle?" 

"You will be allowed out on the grounds but no farther and you must always be in twos. As for what you will be doing, you will begin your extra classes tomorrow." Dumbledore ignored the groans that followed from everyone except Hermione. "You will receive special attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts, which I will mostly allow you to conduct yourselves considering how well you managed last year with Dumbledore's Army." There was a distinct twinkle in his eyes at the last part. "You will also focus on a different form of Divination, as well as History on each of the previous holders of your traits. They will be run differently than your other classed and therefore you shall not be tested on the material. At least not in the traditional sense. I have brought with me a list…" He paused to fish around in his robes for a few minutes before pulling out a neatly folded piece of paper, "Aw, here it is…A list of the books you will need. Just remember what I told you about the bookshelf and you may do whatever you please for the rest of the day. I request that you not venture out of Founder's Haven as of yet. I will return before dinner with any more news." He slipped away and Hermione dashed for the bookshelf, touching the bindings and muttering. She returned, grinning happily, and handed each of them three books. One for Divination, one for Defense Against the Dark Arts and one for History. Alora began poring through the Divination and History volumes while Hermione ignored the Divination book as if it didn't exist. Draco and Harry were both looking at the Defense book with mild interest and appeared slightly disgusted with the girls' obvious enthusiasm. Hermione headed for her favorite chair with Alora not far behind, both eager to start reading. Harry watched them go and glanced around the room hopefully before turning reluctantly toward Draco, "You want to play a game of chess?" Draco eyed him for a moment and smirked, "You're on Potter."        


	6. Normalcy

**Summary:** Sixth year begins with a new arrival at Hogwarts, Alora Marcellus. She is a relative of Draco Malfoy's but that doesn't stop Ron and Harry from taking an interest, much to Draco and Hermione's annoyance. A new prophecy brings Death Eater attacks and changes at Hogwarts. Can they survive much less fall in love? D/OC, H/Hr, slight SS/MM and R/Lu

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for Alora Marcellus, her family, and this story. It's all mine and you can't have it!! *Huggles Screen*

**Story Info: **Please be nice to me, this is my first fic. I am actually a Draco/Ginny fan but this story has been in my head and I can't get rid of it. Alora Marcellus started out as my character in a Harry Potter RPG, and managed to wriggle herself into a story. She is Draco's second cousin, and in the same year. In book five, it is mentioned that all the pureblood families intermarry. Therefore I don't have a problem with there being romance between them. Second cousins is distant enough. If you have a problem with that, don't read it! Alora didn't attend Hogwarts for years 1-5. She attended a different wizarding school each year, some of which I have made up. First: Beauxbatons – France, Second: Durmstrang – Northern Europe, Third: Magia Encanto – Spain, Fourth: The Salem Witches' Institute - U.S.A, Fifth: Roma Magico- Italy. I also took the liberty to make up Draco's ancestry. Lucius is a Roman name and I have let myself run wild with it. If anyone wants a family tree for Draco and Alora, e-mail me and I will send it to you. Now, on to the story! Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

1. I am so sorry to everyone who has been waiting for me to update. My computer was offline for two weeks and then school started and I just didn't have time. Peeks out from behind screen* Sorry? 

2. Thank you so much _ObSidian10, beenieweenie,_ _fleur07, kittylin_, _Sami, and especially __Laurel Elven for reviewing. Your feedback really means a lot. It makes me feel all happy inside. _

3. If anyone has any questions about the story line or anything else, feel free to e-mail me. I'd be happy to answer them, even if they are asking when the scientists will be done examining my brain to see what went wrong. I'll just answer with, "As soon as they figure out how yours got stuck up your arse." Love to all! 

**Warning: **There may also be a few spoilers for OotP, so if you haven't read it yet, don't read this!!!

**Chapter Six**

Dumbledore had been right, and school started again exactly two weeks later. But it didn't feel like school. The halls were empty most of the time, children choosing to stay in their common rooms instead of going out. There was very little laughter, and when someone did let a giggle escape, they would run back to their rooms in tears, eyes following them the whole way. Classes were about half the size they were before, with part still in St. Mungo's and some never to return. Snape was in a foul mood as always but he seemed preoccupied. Sometimes he would catch himself scratching his arm and quickly stop, pointedly looking at Draco and Harry, who were to only ones to notice and know why. The others were too busy with their work, even Neville seemed to be doing better. Everyone tried to bury themselves in school, hoping to forget that this year had started differently than the others. Not even the Slytherins mentioned the Death Eaters or the Dark Lord anymore. They seemed confused and angry most of the time. Things just weren't the same anymore. 

In addition to all this, the occupants of Founder's Haven found themselves having to deal with the extra work awarded them. Even Hermione began to feel slightly bogged down, although she enjoyed them just the same. Draco often found Alora asleep on her favorite couch by the fire, books spread out around her. He would carry her up to her room and tuck her in. Sometimes staying to watch her sleep.  Hermione had caught him at it once but she just smiled and nodded. He was prepared to fend off any remarks sent his way by Harry but when none came at breakfast he just glared and was rather sour the rest of the day while Hermione smiling knowingly. She had kept his secret and he wasn't sure what to do about it. There was another person who had a secret though. The truth was, most of the time Alora would awaken when she felt Draco lift her into his arms, but she liked it so much that she couldn't bring herself open her eyes and reveal the fact that she was no longer asleep. 

To keep them from going mad from the inner turmoil spreading throughout Founder's Haven, Dumbledore allowed Ron and Ginny to visit once a day as they liked. Unfortunately for Ron, this also meant having to deal with Draco who had taken to the idea that since Ron had visited Luna in the hospital, he now had a girlfriend. It drove Ron up the wall, especially since it was partially true. Luna had shown a bit of an interest last year but it had taken Ron until this year, being the oblivious boy he had always been, to finally notice. Hermione thought it was adorable and Ginny just thought he was weird. Which truthfully wasn't much of a change. 

It was nearing Halloween before McGonagall was finally released from St. Mungo's and allowed to come back to school. Snape seemed a little less preoccupied but this wasn't good news for his students who suddenly had his full wrath and attention again. The depression of the student body was starting to worry the professors who had hoped they would have improved by now. Seeing this, Dumbledore decided to throw a Halloween Masquerade ball. It was the first time that year the children actually seemed to get excited about something. Even quidditch had been on the down low for a while. Everyone just flew around with no real will to win or even to try. Harry and Draco were the only ones to keep their competition but even that was slightly muted compared to years past. 

Hermione and Alora had grown close and for the first time Hermione had a close friend that was a girl. It was wonderful. There were so many things she could talk to her about that she could _not_ tell Harry or Ron. In fact, the guys weren't exactly sure what do with them now that there was the secret code known to all girls knew being used in Founder's Haven. It was one of the few things that Harry and Draco agreed on. Sometimes the girls would just look at each other a certain way and smile knowingly or burst out laughing. It had the boys utterly bewildered and confused. It seemed harmless enough though until a few days before the ball. Double screams came from Alora's room, sending Draco and Harry pelting up the stairs only to find them buried in a pile of costumes, giggling so hard they could barely breathe. The laughter immediately stopped though at one look at the boys. Harry glared at Hermione and just walked out of the room. She untangled herself and followed after him calling his name. Draco stormed over to Alora and began to yell in her face, "Never do that again!! Do you hear me?! You scared us half to death! There could have been Death Eaters here for all we knew!" Instead of shrinking away she rounded on him, "Just because you can't move on after what happened isn't our fault! Do you expect us to live like this forever?! Constantly afraid of being happy?!" She shoved him out of her room and slammed the door in his face before flinging herself onto her bed. 

Meanwhile across the hall, Hermione was still chasing Harry, "Wait! Harry! Harry, wait! Please! Just wait a second!" She finally caught up to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him around to face her, "Just tell me what's wrong!" His face was still hard but his eyes were full of worry and pain. When he finally spoke, it was so soft she had to lean forward to hear him, "Do you have any idea what that did to me? To hear you scream after all that we have been through? After all the people I've lost? It almost killed me to think that I might loose you too." Her eyes filled with tears and she lifted a hand to his cheek. "Harry I am so sorry, we didn't think. We were just having fun and we didn't think. Please forgive me. I can't stand to have you mad at me…" He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. His worst fear had always been loosing her or Ron. And now that Sirius was gone, it was stronger than ever.      


	7. Masquerade of Emotions

**Summary:** Sixth year begins with a new arrival at Hogwarts, Alora Marcellus. She is a relative of Draco Malfoy's but that doesn't stop Ron and Harry from taking an interest, much to Draco and Hermione's annoyance. A new prophecy brings Death Eater attacks and changes at Hogwarts. Can they survive much less fall in love? D/OC, H/Hr, slight SS/MM and R/Lu

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for Alora Marcellus, her family, and this story. It's all mine and you can't have it!! *Huggles Screen*

**Author's Note:**

1. He everyone, sorry that I wrote so little last time but I didn't have much time and was just trying to keep the hate mail at bay! :) Thanks to all of you who had faith that I would update….I hope you like the new chapter.

If anyone has any questions about the story line or anything else, feel free to e-mail me. I'd be happy to answer them, even if they are asking when the scientists will be done examining my brain to see what went wrong. I'll just answer with, "As soon as they figure out how yours got stuck up your arse." Love to all! 

**Warning: **There may also be a few spoilers for OotP, so if you haven't read it yet, don't read this!!!

**Chapter Seven**

It was the morning of the Masquerade and Draco and Alora still weren't speaking to each other. In fact, for the past two months they hadn't even looked at each other. They had become quite adept at pretending the other didn't exist. They had become so good at it that both of them failed to see how it tore at the other's heart. During this draw of wills, Harry had stepped in as Alora's companion. This of course irked Hermione to no end and she began to bury herself under more and more work. Almost as if she wanted to shut what was happening out, close herself off from the world. 

Ron visited Founder's Haven one day but he took one look at them all and muttered 'hopeless' before turning right around and leaving. It rather shamed them that someone like Ron would call them on their childishness. Of course the person it bothered most was Draco. In retaliation, he began to pick on everything without green and silver that crossed his path. Alora began to speak with sarcasm and she smiled rarely, given more to looks of stone and glass. But what shattered Draco's heart was that those rare smiles were given to Harry. The one person in the world that he loathed most besides those of actual evil, was the one that made her smile. He was the one who had told her to put them away and now she had done so and only took them out for one person. It was at this time that he realized exactly what she was. She was his air. She was always there, he could feel it and sometimes he wished it would go away, but now he needed his air to breathe and he was suffocating without her. She, on the other hand, seemed to be breathing fine. 

To Alora, the attraction of Harry wasn't that he was handsome, which in fact he was, or that he was famous. It was simply that he let her be happy without making her think some portent of doom would sweep down upon her if she so much as let a giggle escape. He let her be happy, and that was exactly what she needed. She felt a pang of remorse at times when she would see the way Hermione would watch them together. There was a time when she had wished to play matchmaker for the two but now, things were just more complicated. 

And to think, things had been going so well after the fight. You wouldn't think a little fight like the one all those months ago would have caused such a rift to form between all of them, and in fact it didn't. It simply opened up the crack and every little thing since had torn it wider. There was one definite encounter that caused the real abandonment though. Draco and Alora had been called to the headmaster's office in the middle of October. They were still speaking to each other at this point, even if it wasn't real conversation. When they arrived, Dumbledore sat them down and offered them cocoa, which both refused. He himself downed five cups in the short ten minutes they were with him. 

"I have just received word from your mother Mr. Malfoy, informing me that your father is doing quite well for having actually been dead. Unfortunately, there seems to be something wrong with his magic. He can't tap into it and they aren't quite sure why. He may never use it again." Draco stared at Dumbledore in shock. Of course he was glad that his father was well, but no magic? His eyes flickered to Alora. She was staring at her lap and refused to look at him. Dumbledore spoke again, "I have given each of your parents permission to visit you during winter break since you shall not be allowed to return home." They each nodded and he rose to show then out. 

When Draco and Alora had reached the bottom of the stairs, Draco turned to her. She froze when she saw his eyes turn hard as granite. "This is your fault. My father may be a squib for the rest of his life and it's all your fault." She paled considerably and swallowed, "Drake? Wha…What are you saying? I thought you weren't mad at me…" He smirked at her in the exact way he did Potter, "That was before I found out exactly what you did. Death would have been preferable to this. My father, Lucius Velius Malfoy, will be a squib for the rest of his life. Do you have any idea what that means? He has become everything he strove to exterminate. The whole wizarding world will make a laughing stock of my family….And it's all your fault."  Alora eyes had filled with tears and she reached out her hand toward him but he slapped it away, "Stay away from me. I don't want to see you near me again Marcellus." He stalked away and left her there, to sink down against the wall and cry as her heart shattered into so many pieces that they may never be gathered again.

***

Although they tried to avoid each other, it was rather hard to do since most of the time they were locked up in Founder's Haven. A month into the school year they had been allowed to roam the grounds but they had to be in pairs. Alora and Harry went out often but that left Draco and Hermione stuck since both refused to accompany the other. Harry had begun to feel guilty about his neglect of Hermione, so his outings with Alora became less frequent. Unfortunately this was both a blessing and a curse. Instead of being off on the grounds somewhere, they were right there in front of Draco and Hermione. It made living conditions almost unbearable. 

And now it was time for the Masquerade. The Professors had requested that students not tell each other what they were going as so it would be like a real Masquerade. On the stroke of midnight, all masks would be removed and students revealed. Not only was there to be utter secrecy involved but it was announced that everyone was to be in costume, no dress robes allowed. Most of the students were excited while the occupants of Founder's Haven dreaded it. They had each drawn from a hat what time they would leave so that none of the others would know what they looked like. Despite their lack of enthusiasm, they would still follow the rules. 

Hermione had drawn the first time slot so she peeked out the door to make sure no one was there and hurried down to the Great Hall. She hardly recognized it. The house tables were gone, replaced by lounges that leaned against the walls, encircling the huge dance floor. Enchanted candles were the only light and it gave the room a romantic glow. Fabric hung from corner to corner of the ceiling and stars peeked out from the draping satin. Sweet smelling flowers perfumed the air. It looked like a fairy tale. (In fact it was since Dumbledore had acquired the best faerie decorators to prepare for the event.) Hermione was not the first to arrive, in fact most of the school was already in attendance. A few people stopped to stare and she blushed lightly beneath her gold mask. She had found the dress in her wardrobe with a note simply saying: 'Wear this tonight and everything will be alright.' It was not signed and she was wary but it was so beautiful that she wore it anyway. It was a deep red with gold accents embroidering the sleeves, neckline, and hem. She wore her hair down and tamed the frizz into loose curls that cascaded down her back. In the dimmed light of the candles, the dark brown of her hair turned to black. No one would recognize her. 

The doors opened again and more students filed in, gasps of delight were heard and some headed straight for the dance floor. Hermione seated herself down and on one of the lounges and accepted a glass of sparkling pumpkin juice from a faerie that flitted around the room carrying a tray four times her size. She glanced at the clock and realized that the others had probably arrived already. No matter though, she wouldn't recognize them and it was doubtful any of them would realize it was her in this Arthurian gown of scarlet. 

On the other side of the room another girl sat watching the other students twirl around the floor in each others arms. Many a boy had asked her to dance but she had turned them all down. She folded her feet delicately beside her as she reclined on the lounge, looking as if she belonged there. Because of the way she was lying, the long slit that ran up her white dress showed quite a bit of leg and she supposed that probably had something to do with all the offers she was receiving. Gold sandals adorned her feet and straps twisted their way up her calf. She had chosen to wear her hair up in tiny tight curls that fell about her neck and face making her look like a goddess. Unlike Hermione, her hair lightened in the candles to an antique gold. The white dress had a slit on each side and a thin gold belt criss-crossed itself around her tiny waist starting under her bust and tying off near her hip. The neckline plunged low and draped. The sleeves hung from rows of gold buttons down her arm. Her half mask was pure white with gold paint along the edges. She felt more beautiful than she had in years. Alora had resigned herself to sitting there alone all night when another guy walked up to her. Unlike the others, he never took his eyes off her face, "May I have the honor of this dance my lady?" She studied him for a moment, he was wearing black and silver and she wished she could see his eyes but they were hidden in the shadow of his mask.          

"Yes." She answered before she realized what she was saying and placed her hand in his. She slid off the couch and he led her to the dance floor where he pulled her into his arms. They swirled around the floor, their apposing colors drawing the attention of those who watched. They danced in perfect step seeming to know the other's movements perfectly. The dance ended but neither of them let go, they just kept dancing right into the next and the next……

It wasn't until twenty minutes were left before midnight that they stopped and walked out onto one of the balconies. The fresh air burned in her lungs but it felt wonderful compared to the heat inside. The boy leaned against the railing and just gazed at her. It began to unnerve her and she turned to ask him to stop when he grabbed her hand, pulling her into his arms again, "There is one more thing that I would ask of you tonight." She looked up into his face and nodded her head, "What is it?" His eyes grew intense, "Smile for me." And he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. She froze, unsure of what to do but after a moment her heart took over and she wound her arms around his neck. 

A few feet away a pair of eyes watched, anger flashing. The two broke apart and Alora fought to catch her breath, "Who are you?" The boy shook his head, "That is not for you to know now." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it before striding away. She turned back to the railing and touched her lips as a smile flitted across her face, just for him. A hand tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around. A boy dressed in dark green stood before her, "Dance with me." She was still in such a daze from the kiss that she just nodded her head and followed him back inside. He held her close to him possessively as the danced. His eyes watched her as she danced on autopilot. He looked about the room for the other boy but didn't find him. He hugged her closer to him and set his chin atop her golden head. The song ended but he didn't release her. Dumbledore stood up and called to all assembled, "There is one minute to midnight. All prepare for the revealing and help me count down." The crowd began to count as one. 

Forty-five, forty-four, forty-three…..

Hermione stood from the lounge where she had been resting her feet and counted down with everyone else. It seemed as if almost every boy at Hogwarts had asked her to dance. She had accepted everyone of their offers, hoping to find Harry among them but none of them had those green eyes she knew so well. 

Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight……           

The boy in black stood near the door ready to make his escape. He watched as the boy in green held his angel of white close. He whispered under his breathe along with everyone else.

Eighteen, seventeen, sixteen, fifteen……

 The room seemed to spin around Alora as the boy held her against his chest. He felt so familiar, but she couldn't see his hair or eyes. She glanced at the clock as it neared twelve.

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six….

Hermione spotted the black clad boy near the door and wondered why he seemed in such a hurry to leave. He seemed familiar for some reason but she could not place him. 

Four, three, two…..

As one the students reached up to loose their masks.

One.

Alora pulled off her mask and looked up into the boy's eyes. Green….She quickly scanned the room for the boy in black. He was turning to walk out the door when she finally saw him. He must have felt her stare for he turned and looked her straight in the eye. He paused before reaching up and removing his mask. A gasp escaped her and she tore herself free of Harry's arms. He gazed into her eyes for a moment longer before turning and walking out the door. 


End file.
